Into The Hive
by ImperfectionPerfection
Summary: ACTIVE - Part 3 Up! Adrienne is swept underground and into The Hive which is owned by the Umbrella Corporation when the T-Virus escapes into the air conditioning system in the Hive and the Red Queen was forced to kill everyone. She along with others: Alice, Kaplan, Matt, and Rain must battle their way out of the zombie infested facility and bring Umbrella down on their knees.
1. Part 1

**PART 01**

"It's weird how you remember me but nothing else, Alice." I commented as I watched her walk down the hallway, inspecting everything.

"I don't know. You're face is so familiar." She replied, we stopped at the front door. She pushed it open and I followed her outside. It was slightly windy outside but it felt good. It was dark since it was around eight at night in Fall season. I signed then hundreds of birds came out of the trees and flew away. I had a bad feeling about this.

"Maybe we should go inside?" I suggested, taking a step back when the wind really picked up, blowing leaves in all directions before we ran inside and a Caucasian man grabbed Alice around the waist and me by the wrist.

_Who the hell is he?_

"Let go!" Alice shouted, trying to elbow him in the stomach.

"Come on! We gotta go!" The man shouted, as he dragged Alice and I back into the house. Glass shattered, piercing the naked skin of my arms before healing instantly, leaving no trace.

Wind brushed against my face, tossing up my hair. I could hear helicopters in the distance before I was tackled to the ground, vaguely remembering hearing the man's voice and Alice shouting. Then it was black, I don't know how long I was out but I guess it was only a few minutes since I heard voices.

"Who are you?" A man questioned, I heard the sound of someone groaning.

"I'm a cop! My name is Matthew Addison!" Another man shouted, he sounded as if he was only a few feet away. I couldn't move my body let only open my eyes.

"I'm not getting a match." A woman's voice stated, I could hear tapping like the sound of a keyboard.

_What's going on? Where did all these people come from?_

"I just transferred; they probably don't even have me on file yet!" The second man shouted.

"The locals are inefficient. It's a possibility." A third man stated.

"Who is she?" I could feel several stares on my face and body. I wish I could roll my eyes.

_Great_.

"Leave her alone!" I vaguely heard Alice shout. She seemed nearby but also distant.

"You know her?" The fourth man questioned Alice.

"She's the only one I can remember. Don't lay a finger on her." She bit back; I could tell she didn't trust these people and for that reason I grinned because Alice has always been overprotective of me. I slowly, felt myself snap out of whatever was paralyzing me only to discover I had a major migraine.

"_Shit_. What the fuck?" I mumbled, slapping a hand on my forehead.

Opening my eyes, I groaned and sat up only to see multiple guns pointing at my face. I jumped back and glared at the five commandos holding the weapons at such a close range. Alice glared at all of them about to stand up when I spoke.

"Assholes! What the _fuck_ is your problem! I don't even have a damn knife on me! Get them away from my face!" I shouted, resisting the urge to kick the men in the balls. The Latina women smirked while pinning the cop's arms behind his back while the African-American man motioned for them to lower their weapons. He stepped closer to me.

"Who are you?" He repeated.

"Who are you?" I shot back, pissed. He stared at me.

"I ask the questions here."

"Look, you're a stranger. I live here. Technically, you're breaking and entering. You knocked me out, pointed five _fucking_ guns in my face, and now you're threatening me. Hn, and you think I'm gonna answer you? Fat chance." I said, glaring straight at him. I couldn't care less about their military experience or their weapons.

"Ooh, someone has a rebellious streak." Someone commented from behind me. I flicked them off. I heard a whistle but kept my eyes trained on the man who seemed to be the one in charge.

"You're going to be difficult." He said, narrowing his eyes. I shrugged.

"I've been told worse." I replied. My eye swiftly traveled down his uniform and I spotted a simple work 'One'.

"Hello, One." I said, grinning. He stared at me.

"Who are you?" He repeated for the third time.

_To tell or not to tell that is the question…_

"Adrienne. I'm a friend of Alice's." I informed after a three-minute stare off and rubbed my eyes since they still had flashlights pointed at me.

"Can you please get those damn lights out of my face? _Damnit_, I feel like I got hit by a fucking train." I swore. My body was numb in some sections but my migraine was still killing me. Alice slid closer to me, asking if I was alright by her eyes. I nodded my head while whispering; "My life fucking sucks," causing her to crack a grin.

I've known Alice since I was a middle school student. Both of my parents were dead to my knowledge and I was bounced around to cousin to aunt to grandma and everyone else until I ditched them and ran off. Alice found me an hour later and took me in. Years later, I was her bride's maid at her and Spence's wedding. I knew everything about the Umbrella Corporation, Alice told me a few facts but I had already known about most of the experiments since a majority of my family were apart of Umbrella, namely scientists.

"You can't do this!" The assumed police man shouted while trying to struggle away from the Latina woman which snapped me out of my trip down memory lane.

_Damn, she must be built. Plus she's hot. No, Adrienne. Alice is the only one for you. Even though she's married, urg._

"Blow me." She said, pulling him up and pushing him forward. I grinned at the thought.

_Ooh, a challenge._

"I have no complaints. Bite me as much as you want." I muttered to myself and looked away when she glanced at me. I felt my cheeks burn red while Alice gave me a knowing look and I bit my lip ignoring both of them.

We were escorted to other side of the room and boarded into an elevator. After the doors opened, we were pushed out and lead down some stairs and into a spacious room with a train.

_Urg, first elevators now trains. This really sucks._

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" I questioned out loud. Nobody paid any attention to me of course. I was the only one standing on the walkway when the Latina woman pushed me forward; I shot a glare at her and only received a smirk in return.

"Listen, this place is dark and creepy. And I really don't wanna find out what's going on down here. Do you think you can take me back and I can eat a bowl of Cinnamon Toast Crunch while yall are checking out the place? I'll be good, Scout's Honor." I questioned, seriously. The African man looked down at me; I saw his lips twitch before he grabbed my arm and pulled me in.

"I take that as a no." I replied, pouting. Alice pulled me next to her and I scooted closer since I was cold.

_It's weird how even sitting down, she's taller than me. Then again she's like eight years older than me. _

"Prepare for entry into the Hive." One commanded.

"Power's down, sir." The man with the computer stated.

"So, fix it."

"I'm on it." The Latina woman said, jumping down and connected the loose wires. The Hispanic guy laid on his stomach to watch her and scared her in the process:

"Are you done yet?" She gasped, causing him to laugh.

"Jumpy are we?" He teased.

She connected the last wire causing him to jump back in shock, she stood smirking. I cracked a small smile.

"Rain, go check that compartment." One commanded.

"Sure thing." She tried to open the door with no luck.

"How's the door?" The Hispanic man asked.

"Sealed shut."

"Let me." He replied, walking over as Rain smirked and motioned for him to go ahead. She stepped aside just when he opened the door and a man fell out, causing him to shout and jump away. Rain gave him an innocent grin.

"Jumpy are we, JD?"

That's when I laughed my ass off. JD glared at Rain and I before stepping farther away. The female medic kneeled beside the man. Pulling out a flash light, she began shinning it in his eyes until he started moving away.

"Lie still," he kept moving, "Lie still!"

He finally relaxed and his eyes followed the light until she turned it off and held up her fingers.

"How many fingers am I holding up?" She questioned.

"Three." He said, breathlessly.

"Good, now tell me your name." She questioned, seriously.

"I don't remember." At this I really looked at the man to see it was indeed Spence.

_Weird. Both, he and Alice lost their memories. Now, we're in some creepy underground place. _

"He's fine. Memory loss, just like the woman." She concluded, standing up.

We unboarded the train and walked to a heavy metal door.

"Let's get that door open." One stated. Alice walked straight up to him and looked him dead in the eyes.

_Ooh, her sexy lioness face!_

"Alright, I wanna know who you people are and what's going on here." He looked away until Alice grabbed him, forcing them to look eye-to-eye.

"Now." She hissed. He signed and backed away from her.

"You and I have the same employer. We both work for the Umbrella Corporation. The mansion, where we entered is an emergency entrance were security operatives are placed there in order to protect it." He started. Alice looked down at the golden ring on her finger.

"What about this?"

"Your marriage is fake. Just part of your cover up to protect the Hive." He answered. My ears perked up.

_I have a chance with Alice! How awesome is that!_

"What is the Hive?" Matt questioned. I leaned against the wall, my breathing was increasing. JD glanced at me which I simply ignored him. Trying to push back the images, the voices, and the screams. Those dead eyes staring back at me. It was slowly coming back to me – the memories I didn't even tell Alice about…

"Show them." One ordered. Kaplan pulled out a high tech laptop and revealed a holographic blue print of the Spence Mansion and the Hive which was underneath Raccoon City.

"The mansion, were we found all of you and gained access to the train, which in turn, brought us to the Hive. The Hive is located underground, deep beneath the streets of Raccoon City. It is a secret research facility owned and operated by Umbrella. The Hive houses over five-hundred technicians, scientists, and other individuals. They all live and work underground. Their research is of the highest nature – classified. Our position on the map is indicated by heat signature." He informed.

_They're weren't joking! _

My family members use to whisper around me about the Umbrella Corporation's biochemical weaponry. They use to study the people who mutated into other creatures that shouldn't exist. Creatures that are incredibly dangerous and horrifying.

"Why can't I remember anything? Except for Adrienne." Alice asked, sounding sad but glanced at me. I kept my face away from her gaze as I steadied my breathing. Don't think about **them**. Relax, Adrienne. Calm yourself…

"The Hive has its own defense mechanisms, all computer-controlled. A nerve gas was released into the Mansion. The side effects include acute memory loss lasting up to five hours." He replied, glancing at me. I calculated the time in my head, I got off of work around seven to see Alice clothed in a sexy tight red dress roaming around the mansion dazed and confused. When she saw me, she freaked until she actually looked at me and relaxed.

"As for you remembering her, I'm not sure. You could have such a strong bond with her that just seeing her face activated some memories involving her." He continued.

"For how long?" She asked, after she sent a small smile my way which I returned.

"Subjective. An hour, a day, a week. But no longer."

"So, this place was attacked?" Matt asked.

"Well, it's a little more…complicated than that." One replied. Rain came down the stairs while removing her helmet.

_Man, did she look like a sexy warrior Goddess._

"Sir, we've reach the Hive." She replied.

We walked until we reached a dark room and stopped. I instinctively stepped closer to Rain who raised an eyebrow at me.

"You're the one with the gun." I said, she just smirked.

"JD." One said, JD nodded and walked into the room equipped with his weapon and night vision glasses. He looked around for a while before turning on the lights. We walked into the newly lit room one by one.

"Halon has dissipated." The medic commented. Alice, Matt, and I walked closer to a huge room that appeared to show a city outside. Though I knew it was a hologram, I felt the fear of never being able to see the city lights or breathe fresh air again.

_Do they know what they're getting their selves into?_

"Makes it easier to work underground." Matt commented, giving Alice and I, a smile. Rain glanced back at us. I looked up when I heard a flare being lit and dropped down the elevator shaft. I heard a 'ting' sound before JD spoke.

"Guess we're taking the stairs."

_Five fucking flights of stairs!_

"Stupid Umbrella, stupid power outage, stupid stairs." I complained. I took a step but tripped only to be caught by Rain.

"Watch your step, Princess." She teased, my mouth dropped.

"Princess! That's an insult, I'm just clumsy!" I retorted, she rolled her eyes.

"Getting comfortable, Adrienne?" Alice asked. I blinked at her.

_What the hell was she talking about?_

"What?" She stared at me until I looked down to see I still had my arms wrapped around Rain's slender waist while my head was almost eye leveled with her breasts. I gasped, jumping back with a blush on my cheeks. Alice was laughing behind her hand while I glared. I didn't dare turn to look at Rain while JD joined in on my humiliation. I growled underneath my breath.

"How cute. She's blushing." He said, poking my redden cheek before I kicked him dead in the shin. He flinched and resisted the urge to rub his bruised shin.

"Damn, that actually hurt." He muttered.

"Asshole." I hissed.

"Status?" One asked, ignoring the exchange which I was sincerely grateful for.

"The Red Queen has locked onto us. She knows we're here." Kaplan reported.

"Who's the Red Queen?" Alice asked. I vaguely remembering my aunt mention her, saying she was the holographic replica of the Head Programmer's daughter, Angela Ashford nicknamed Angie. I met the girl at least a half-a-dozen times, since my aunt worked side-by-side with Charles as his assistant.

"State of the art, artificial intelligence computer that controls the Hive." One said. We can into a hallway that had glass walls with water reaching up to our ankles. I was happy I decided to wear my favorite combat boots instead of a pair of loafers.

"This is gonna slow us down. Our route to the Queen takes us straight through these labs." Kaplan informed. One nodded before looking over.

"Rain, JD. See how bad the flooding is," both nodded and walked off, "Kaplan, find an alternate route." Kaplan nodded and began his search. I leaned against the wall a bit away from the group.

"What happened here?" Alice asked.

"Five hours ago, the Red Queen went homicidal. She sealed the Hive and killed everyone down here."

"Jesus." Matt whispered, shaking his head.

"When we realized what had happened, we were dispatched to shut her down." One continued.

"Why did she do it?" Alice breathed.

"We don't know. Outside interference is a possibility." He replied.

"Something escaped." I said, I didn't know how I knew but I did. One and the others looked at me.

"Think about it. Why else would she kill everyone? Something dangerous got out. She was taking precautions. I have a feeling she doesn't like us down here either." I concluded.

"Like I said, we don't know." One was clearly irritated, I just stared at him. I knew I was right.

"You okay?" I looked over to see Spence talking to Alice, he genuinely looked concerned. Alice's arms were wrapped around herself. He began to take off his jacket and place it around her shoulders.

"Here."

"No, I'm fine." She said, shaking her head.

"It's cold in here." He insisted, helping her into the jacket. She stared at him for a few seconds when he turned away.

"Are you…? Do you remember anything – before this?" She gestured at the scene around us.

"No, nothing before the train," he answered shaking his head, "And you?"

_He's lying_.

"Nothing." Alice lied.

"I found an alternate route but it will cost us time. If we double back, cut through Dining Hall B, we'll be on track," Kaplan informed. Rain and JD came back.

"Sir, no go. Whole level's flooded." Rain commented.

"Alright, we're behind schedule. Let's move out." One said. Matt suddenly cursed and jumped away from the glass tube he was leaning against. Rain quickly pointed her gun at the glass to reveal a dead woman floating inside. Her blond hair was gently floating in the water and she was clothed in a white lab coat. I suppressed a scream; the floating woman was Vivian Channings, a scientist that my aunt was fond of and adored. Vivian was one of the sweetest people I have ever had the chance to meet. She was a young mother with a three-year old daughter. At that moment, I felt sick to my stomach.

"Come on." One lead the way and Alice pulled me forward. I couldn't take my eyes away from Vivian then we were out of sight and I heard Rain whisper, "Poor bastards". We walked until we came across the large dark room that contained dozens of black high-tech looking containers.

"Kaplan?" One questioned, looking as shock as everyone felt.

"Dining Hall B. That's what is says on the map." He insisted in disbelief.

"Unique decorator they have here." I said, sarcastically.

"Maybe you're reading it wrong." JD suggested.

"Maybe your Corporation is keeping secrets here that you shouldn't see." Matt retorted.

_He has no idea. But I hope I'm wrong just this once._

"JD, you and Rain keep the prisoner here and secure the exit. There may be survivors. Give me a search line but keep it tight. Move it." One said, I followed after Alice who was just as curious to see what was in the containers. We looked around for a few minutes and still found no one which worried me. Alice and I peered into a viewing slot to see something _breathing_; it appeared to be sleeping with tubes connected to its body. I jumped when I noticed One's face next to ours.

"I said keep it tight." He gritted out.

"Sorry." I breathed.

"I'm not sure I want to remember what happened down here." Alice said to him. He looked thoughtful for a moment before we split up – One, Kaplan, Alice, the Medic, the two other men, Spence, and I were in another room while Rain, JD, and the cuffed Matt were ordered to stay with the freaky containers. Kaplan instantly sat at a desk and started typing away to get set up for whatever he was doing. One was getting impatient.

"What's taking so long?"

"Red Queen's defenses are in place. She's making it difficult." Kaplan replied.

"Let's pact it up. You," he pointed to Alice, Spence, and I, "stay here."

"You don't have to tell me twice." I said, throwing up my hands. He gave me a look before he started walking into the dark hallway when the lights kicked on and One tensed.

"The lights are automated, nothing to worry about." Kaplan said. One nodded stiffly, quickly walking to the door on the other side and placed a device on it before stepping away.

"Transmitter in position." One said, into the speaker.

"Rodger." Kaplan said, working on the computer. The rest of the team grabbed the black bags and headed inside. As soon as they were a few feet away from the door it suddenly sealed shut as did the other one.

"Kaplan!" One shouted, getting his gun ready.

"It's a dormant defense mechanism; we must've tripped it when we opened the door." He said.

"Put it back to sleep than!"

"I'm working on it!"

_No, no, no! This can't be happening. _

Panic filled both rooms as the soldiers armed themselves to see what they were about to face. I watched terrified as Alice peered through the window as well.

"Kaplan! Open the door." Alice screamed. I was unable to tear my eyes away as a laser of light sliced the Medic's head off along with one of the Caucasian man's fingers off.

"Open the door!" Spence shouted.

"I'm trying!" Kaplan gritted out. He was frantically typing on the computers as sweat poured from his eyebrow. I felt tears in my eyes as I watched. Alice started banging on the door in fear and anger.

"Something's killing them in there!" Alice shouted over her shoulder.

"Sir, it's coming back!" The other man shouted at One. I saw him jump, apparently thinking it would come lower this time but instead it cut him in half before both halves fell over. One jumped up, managing to stay stiffly straight in the air as the laser slice part of his revolver holder off.

"Come on, come on." Spence urged the computer.

One jumped down after it disappeared and prepared again to jump when the laser turned into a net, making it impossible to avoid.

"Kaplan!" Alice shouted again.

"Running bypass!" Kaplan shouted.

"Shit." One whispered right before the net pierced through his entire body and disappeared. I stood petrified as the doors opened and he fell into pieces. Tears were flowing freely down my face as Alice covered her mouth in shock. I began to walk forward when Alice grabbed me and wrapped her arms around me, tearing my eyes away from their bodies but it was too late – I already had the image stained into memory.

"Whoa, man. What are you doing?" Spence asked, I looked up to see Kaplan slowly walk towards us.

"Alright, let's do it." Kaplan said, trying to sound confident.

"What?" Spence asked.

"We have to complete the mission." Spence gave him a look.

"Are you insane! There's no way I'm going in there! And neither is she! She shouldn't even be down here! She's just a kid!" He refused, pointing at me. I resisted the urge to disagree, I was actually eighteen.

"Her defenses are down." Kaplan insisted.

"Déjà vu, anyone?" Spence said, sarcastically. Kaplan inched closer to the door, noticeably sweating more. He refused to look at the dead bodies of his former comrades as he continued on. Once he was half way, Alice spoke.

"I'm going to help." She said. She started walking and I followed quickly. I heard Spence curse in frustration as we left. Kaplan was startled when Alice placed her hand on his shoulder but continued forward until we were in the room.

"What the hell is that thing?" I asked as I eyed the metal device he pulled out. Kaplan smiled at me.

"This will shut the Red Queen down. It delivers a massive electrical charge and forces her mainframe to shut down." Alice and Kaplan connected a metal column when a voice startled me.

"Get out! Get out! You can't be in here." An English accented little girl's voice called from beside me. I jumped back into the corner to see the holographic replica of Angela Ashford, my mouth dropped.

"Don't listen to her. She's the holographic representation of the Red Queen modeled after the programmer's daughter. She'll try to deceive us." Kaplan informed, ignoring the hologram. I stared at her; she looked exactly like Angie except she was entirely red and seemed to have a bitchy deposition.

"I wouldn't advise this. Shutting me down will result in the loss of primary power." She almost sounded like she was pleading.

_Can super computers even have human emotions?_

"She'll say anything to stop us from shutting her down." Kaplan said, getting irritated.

"I implore you." She tried again.

"Implore away!" Kaplan shot back.

"Please?" He ignored her as Alice watched almost fascinated. The Red Queen turned to look at him straight in the eye.

"You're all going to die down here." I felt my stomach dropped because deep down, I knew she was probably right. Kaplan stared back as he pressed the button, she disappeared and with her the power cut off, shrouding us in darkness.

* * *

Adrienne is played by the talented and beautiful Aaliyah.

Please, please review, follow, fav, or message me if you think I should continue this.

Also, if you have a Resident Evil or Zombie story out let me know! I'll be happy to read and comment it!

It's going to change from the movies quite a bit. I'm planning on taking this into the last Resident Evil movie which comes out in September I can't wait.

**Spoiler**: Rain lives! Why? Because she's awesome!

I have a poll our asking who you should think Adrienne ends up with on my profile (keep in mine this is a femslash aka girlxgirl story) so submit your vote! I'm closing it a month from August 1st.


	2. Part 2

**PART 2**

Beep, Beep.

The lights flickered back on as we began the silent journey back to the others when gunshots were heard. We rushed towards the sound to see Rain cradling her injured hand while JD looked remorseful and confused.

"What happened?" Kaplan questioned.

"We found a survivor." JD explained, Kaplan's eyed widened in disbelief.

"And you shot him!?" He shouted.

_Something isn't right. It feels wrong. _

"She was crazed, she bit me." Rain looked irritated as she glared at him. I flinched when I noticed the chunk of her skin missing from the side of her hand. The blood was starting to drip on the pipe-covered floor. I ripped a piece of cloth from the sleeveless dress shirt I was wearing, ignoring the looks Alice and Matt gave me as I walked towards the feisty woman.

"Let me help." I mumbled, snatching her hand and held it gently in my hands. She stared at me with a mixture of annoyance and curiosity, tilting her head to the side cutely.

"How do you know how to take care of a wound?" She asked.

"I took a few first-aid classes back in highschool and my cousins were in the Army. Learned from the best." I answered, shrugging. I was starting to notice the looks I was getting from the others as I swiftly pulled out a bottle of rubbing alcohol from the Medic's bag and began to treat Rain's wound.

"Where did you get that from?" Rain asked me, seriously. My hands froze for a split second before I continued bandaging her hand. I refused to look at her when she grabbed my wrist and pulled me closer.

"She's gone! She disappeared." Fortunately, JD's voice broke Rain's stare as she walked away from me.

"That's bullshit!" Rain exclaimed, looking at the spot.

"She fell right there! I must have shot her seven times!" JD shouted. Matt walked over and kneeled down with his hands still cuffed behind his back. I quickly followed after him as Alice's curiosity got the better of her.

"There's blood but not much. It's coagulated." He informed. My mouth dropped as I stared at the blood on the ground.

"I can't believe this." I whispered, collapsing on the ground.

"It's not possible." Matt whispered loud enough for everyone to hear while shaking his head.

"Why not?" Rain snapped.

"Because blood doesn't do that until after you're dead." Matt said as he looked her dead in the eye.

_That's means there is more of them walking around. We are in some deep shit._

"Can we go now?" Spence asked obviously freaked out just as I was.

"Not until the rest of the team gets here." Rain replied, checking her wrappings around her wound. Kaplan physically paled in an instant as he swallowed and glanced at Alice, Spence, and I.

"There's no one else coming." He said softly nevertheless Rain snapped her head towards him.

"What the fuck are you talking about?!" She snapped, walking closer as if she was about to pounce. I quickly stood half beside Kaplan and half in front while JD pulled her away.

"Let go, JD!" She shouted, shrugging.

"Wait!" JD said, looking around, "Be quiet." I tensed as I heard the sound of metal sliding across the floor inching closer towards us. My eyes widened as the disfigured faces of The Hive employees slowly appeared around us. Pieces of their skin were ripped from the bone, some had limbs broken but were still inching towards us, and others only had blood stains but no physical wounds. Their eyes were glazed over with white film, skin was considerably paler, but they all looked the same – hungry.

The one that JD and Rain supposedly took care of suddenly appeared in front of Rain, I step closer only to see Rain twisted the woman's neck with one hand. My mouth dropped in respect and amazement.

_Wow, I didn't know you could actually do that!_

Rain stared down at the body before she reloaded her gun and pointed in the direction of the zombie mass in front of us. We all gathered closer together as the former residents moved closer, surrounding us in a circle.

"Don't come any closer!" Kaplan shouted in fear. Of course they did not listen, they could only understand one thing – eat and here we are free food, we were the sirloin steak to a pack of starving hunters.

_There's so many. All of them are dead. That means…._

"They're behind us too." Alice shouted over her shoulder. I felt my eyes tear up as I thought about my aunt before I shook the thought away. I had to survive.

"Shit, this fucking sucks." I mumbled wrapping my arms around myself. Alice pulled me closer as the corpses continued to inch closer to us. Her face was full of concerned when she heard my breathing pick up that's when they sprung forward.

"It'll be okay." She tried to soothe me, I shook my head.

"No, they're not going to stop." I whispered, tears poured behind my eyelashes as I closed my eyes.

"Fuck!" Spence shouted as a zombie tried to pull him down. That's when the soldiers started firing rounds of bullets, missing the only venerable place on these creatures – the head.

"They aren't they dying!?" JD shouted, firing.

"The tanks! Watch the tanks!" Matt shouted. I was pulled away from Alice's grasp and came face to face with Catherine Anderson, a computer technician that I particularly didn't like. Though I couldn't stand her personality and actions, she didn't deserve this, no one did. The left side of her face was chewed off, revealing muscle tissue while blood was caked on her neck, and her blouse was covered in blood. I pushed her away from me only to hear a crunch when Rain slammed the butt of her gun into the side of her head. Her body dropped and didn't move again. Rain pulled me up on my feet and pushed me towards Spence and the others.

"Thanks." I whispered, she only glanced at me.

"You waited?" Kaplan asked in surprise.

"Didn't know the code." Spence replied not taking his eyes off the former residents.

Spence was leaning against the wall while Kaplan was unsuccessfully trying to open the doors. Alice and Matt disappeared when I was separated from them. I stood close to Rain and JD as the duo fired into the swarm of zombies coming closer.

"What's taking so long!?" JD shouted over his shoulder without taking his eyes off them.

"Hurry up!" Rain shouted.

"Come on." Kaplan whispered. JD became frustrated and pushed Kaplan away who started to fire at the nearest zombies.

"What's the code?" Kaplan repeated the code wrong twice before he finally got it right. JD signed in relief before he smirked at Spence.

"See? That wasn't so hard was it? Ahhh!" He teased before being dragged into the staircase by the undead waiting there impatiently for their next meal. Rain ran towards him with tears flowing from her dark eyes.

"JD!" Rain screamed as his deafening screams echoed in my head. Rain reached to grab his hand as they dragged him father away, she was so distraught that she barely noticed one biting her arm before I managed to pull her away. We ran until we re-entered the laser room and collapsed on the ground.

_Every single person down here was killed and reanimated… Those people weren't themselves anymore. _

"Where are the bodies? Where did they go? Fuck!" Spence shouted, walking back and forth. I, myself, found that extremely insane. I couldn't think of a reason how they disappeared even if they were eaten, the blood would still be in the room and perhaps a former resident as well.

"What are those things?" Rain asked, through gritted teeth. Her hand wound was bleeding more while the one on her arm was left unnoticed by her and the others.

"Whatever they are, there are too many of them." Kaplan said.

"Whatever they are? I think it's pretty obvious what they are! Lab coasts, badges; those people use to work here!" Spence shouted.

"All the people down here are dead." Rain said.

"That doesn't stop them from walking around, does it?" Spence shot back.

"Where did they come from then? Why didn't we see them on our way in?" Kaplan shouted, while walking around the room.

"When you cut the power, you unlocked the doors – you let them out." Rain replied, furiously. I sadly looked at Kaplan's pale horrified face. Rain was right but she didn't have to put it like that. I stood up when Spence started complaining.

"Damnit! We're never going to make it to the surface!"

Suddenly, the door was slammed open as Matt and Alice stumbled in with a few unwelcomed guests.

"Don't shoot!" She shouted, trying to close the door as Matt helped her.

"Close the door!"

"Obviously." I muttered to myself. Spence shot past me to help when an infected person's hand closed around his arm and pulled him close to his gaping mouth. I ran over and elbow the man's head hard enough for him to let go as the door was firmly closed shut.

"Son of a bitch!" Spence freaked out, wiping his arm.

"You okay?" Matt asked.

"Yeah." Spence replied.

"We need to get out of here. What about this door?" Alice asked, powering walking to another door that was keeping the dead away. Kaplan rushed past her and shook his head while blocking the door.

"They're waiting there too." Alice signed in frustration before looking down the laser hallway.

"And that way?" She questioned, nodding her head in the direction.

"Dead end, there's no way out of the Queen's chamber." Kaplan shook his head.

"So, we wait. If someone doesn't hear from you, they'll send a team or something, right?" Spence asked Rain and Kaplan who were both oddly silent. Alice, Spence, and Matt exchanged a look while I stared at the two soldiers.

"What? What's wrong?" Spence asked after a few minutes.

"They aren't sending anyone are they?" I asked, breathlessly. Rain and Kaplan refused to look any of us in the eye.

_I fucking knew it! Shit! _

"We don't have much time," Rain spoke, moving her hand around, "you know those blast doors we passed on the way here? They seal shut in under an hour. If we don't make it out of here by then, we aren't getting out of here." Rain said, biting her lip.

"Are you saying that they'll cover this up?" Matt asked.

"They can't just bury as alive down here!" Spence shouted.

"Containing the incident is the only fail-safe plan they had …against possible contamination." Rain informed, clenching her fist.

_I don't like how she's talking in past-tense like we're already dead._

"And you're telling us this now! We're trapped a fucking mile underground. Shit! Then it's a worse when she's dragged into this!" Spence said, pointing at me; however, I was looking into the Queen's chamber. Without saying a word, I picked up the black bag and walked down the hallway.

"Adrienne?" Alice called.

"What are you doing?" Kaplan asked as the rest of them followed after me.

"I'm turning her back on." I answered.

"That isn't a good idea." Kaplan said.

"She'll know a way out." Alice agreed with me.

"That homicidal bitch killed my team." Rain argued, stepping forward. I glanced at her, my face was unreadable. I didn't care about dying but I couldn't have these people on my concession – far too many people have died already today.

"That homicidal bitch maybe our only way out of here. You wouldn't want to have her death in your hands would you?" Alice shot back, glancing between Rain and I. I was focusing my attention on the motherboard computer even though I could feel the dark intense stare into my back.

"Considering the way she's been treated, I bet she'll be jumping for joy to help us out." Matt said, trying to lighten the mood while also putting thought of possibility the Red Queen wouldn't help us. I gave him a smile at his attempt which he returned.

Alice was sitting next to me as we began to press the same buttons Kaplan did to turn her off.

"That circuit breaker you mentioned, can you bypass it?" Alice asked.

"Yeah."

"So, do it" With that Alice and Kaplan started working on resetting the Queen as I stood off to the side staring at where the holographic image of Angie would appear. Rain stood behind me and off to the side, I could feel her body heat despite how far apart we are.

"I don't want you to die. I don't want anyone to die. I just can't believe this is happening. Shit." Rain whispered, I noticed I was the only one who could hear her.

"I don't want you to die either. That's why we have to do this. At least we have a chance, that's all I want." I said, giving her a sad smile. She stared intensely into my eyes before looking away.

"How old are you anyways?" She asked. I blinked.

"Eighteen, why?" I asked, titling my head to the side. She smirked.

"Just making sure you're legal." My mouth dropped.

"Wha?-" An electric shock flickered in the room after the static image of the Red Queen appeared before disappearing when Kaplan spoke.

"The circuit breaker's disabled. This time, if I hit the switch, she'll fry. The charge must have damaged her boards."

"Ah, there you are," The Red Queen's voice rung out, "Things, I gather have gone out of control."

"Give me the switch, I'm gonna fry her ass!" Rain shouted, running towards Kaplan who pulled the switch away from her grasp.

"I did warn you, didn't I?" The Red Queen said in a mocking tone. Kaplan looked pissed.

"Tell us what's going on down here." Alice demanded.

"Research and development." Was the simple answer.

"What about the T-Virus?" Matt asked, I tensed which didn't go unnoticed by several people.

"The research was a major medical breakthrough. Although it clearly possessed highly profitable military applications."

"How does it explain those things out there?" Spence asked.

_They aren't things! They were people! They were apart of someone's family and friends!_

"Even in death, the human body remains active: hair and fingernails continue to grow, new cells are produced, and the brain holds a small electrical charge that takes months to dissipate. The T-Virus provides a massive jolt to the both cellular growth and those trace electrical impulses. To put it simply, it reanimates the body." The Red Queen informed.

"It brings the dead back to life?" Matt asked.

"Not fully. The subjects have the simplest of motor ability and perhaps a little memory. They are virtually driven by the basest of impulses, the most basic of needs."

"Which is?" Spence asked impatiently.

"The need to feed."

_Fuck me. _

"How do you kill them?" Rain asked.

"Severing the top of the spinal column or massive trauma to the brain are the most effective methods."

"You mean shoot them in the head?" Rain clarified while also looking a bit confused.

"Why did you kill everybody down here?" Alice asked.

"The T-Virus escaped into the air conditioning system and an uncontrolled pattern of infection began," The Red Queen stated, "The virus is protean; changing from liquid to air to blood transmission depending on its environment. It's almost impossible to kill. I couldn't allow it to escape from The Hive. Soo, I took steps." She finished.

"Steps?" Alice asked but I could tell she already knew where this was going.

"She killed everyone down here in order to protect the rest of the population above. It's a part of her programming, keeping a majority of the people alive even if it means sacrificing a few hundred. It's not uncommon actually, that's how viruses are usually contained." I spoke for the first time in a while. I understood why she did it but she could've simply informed Umbrella or even the personnel instead. I couldn't understand her logic for her choices.

"What?!" Spence said.

"Correct. You must understand those who become infected, I can't allow you to leave."

"We're not infected." Alice signed, completely forgetting about Rain's wound who was secretly rubbing.

"Just one bit, one scratch from these creatures is sufficient and then you become one of them. A check of my systems indicates my main drive circuit breaker has been disabled, may I ask why?"

"Insurance. We need a way out of here. If you refuse to help at anytime, we flip the switch. Understand?" Alice informed.

* * *

**Spoiler**: Part 3 will have the zombie dogs, lickers, and also another creature from the Resident Evil games! Adrienne will also start becoming useful and badass. Someone will die and there maybe a kiss!

Please vote for the future pairing on my profile! Last day is September 1st!

Tell me how I'm doing.

Please, please **review, fav, message, or follow**!

I appreciate all the support. I just wish more people would tell me how I'm doing.


	3. Author's Note

**Author's Note**:

I am so sorry I've been slacking on updating my stories and thank you for being somewhat patient with me during these last months, I've had a rough time this year but thanks for understanding. I've started another year at college and just finished up another semester and will start another after winter break. I'm taking seven classes (slowly killing myself in the process) and I have two part-time jobs (not to mention a son to rip my hair out)

Hopefully, I will have out a chapter for Into The Hive since I haven't updated in what seems like a year but honestly, I'm running out of ideas so if you want to see these stories finish then **PLEASE** help me out.

Also, if anyone would be interested in writing a zombie story with me let me know, it'll sort of be like a role-playing thing but more simpler and story-like.

Also, if you know military talk please help me out with my Can You Survive series, because I have no clue how to write it.

I think that's about it.

Have a great winter break!

**PS**: I'm going to delete this in a week so I won't get in trouble xD


	4. Bad News

Dear Readers,

I seriously hate doing this but I am **no longer** continuing _Into The Hive_, I am stuck because I really do not want to follow the movie exactly. So for this reason, I am recreating it. I will keep this story up and if anyone wants to complete it or used the twists I have created for this story - be my guest, you have my permission. I'm sorry to those of you who were looking forward to the completion of this story but don't worry. I think the remake will be twice as good as this one. Believe me when I say I have _tried and tried_ to come up with something but it has failed and I wasn't happy with what I was writing and typing. I hope all of you will support me in this. Once again I am sorry for the inconvenience.


	5. Part 3

**Part 3**

"So, where are we exactly?" Matt questioned as we stood in the hallway of the lower levels of The Hive, watching the holographic map of the facility.

"You're location is indicated by heat signature." The Red Queen replied as if it was obvious, she was in holographic form as well.

"Right at the bottom…figures." Spence said, sighing in annoyance. For once I agreed with him.

"For maximum efficiency I would suggest the following route." The supercomputer stated while highlighting a way through the holographic maze which Kaplan quickly noted into his wrist computer.

"Through the storage units on this level, to an access tunnel here. That will get you close to the surface. Then you'll only have to cut through the medical labs and you'll be back at the loading platform." She continued.

"Sounds simple enough." I replied but not convinced.

_There's always a catch, especially in the movies. _

"What about those _things_?" Rain asked, flexing her hand, I suppose she was losing feeling in it.

"The Queen has sensors throughout the Hive; she can tell us where they are." Kaplan stated.

"I'm afraid not. My primary sensors are thermal and since the creatures are dead, their body temperature is virtually invisible to me." She replied.

_I knew there was a catch!_

"Wonderful." Spence complained, sarcastically. I sighed in exasperation.

"What about your motion sensors?" Kaplan asked.

"Inoperative." She replied.

"Why?"

"In case you have forgotten, so far today I've been attacked by uranium tipped shell through my main frame that you shot and a supercomputer which corrupted a majority of my files. It's been …stressful. So pardon me if I'm not functioning at full capacity." She replied in a frustration and smart ass tone. I would've smiled if my life wasn't on the line. Kaplan backed off the pissed off computer.

"Can we just go now?" Spence asked, impatiently. He was starting to get antsy. I glanced up at the map again but noticed something odd.

"Wait!" I said and everyone turned to look at me.

"What is it?" Matt asked curiously.

"There are seven dots but only six of us. Who's the other one?" I informed, pointing at the holographic map. They were silent in curiosity.

"The heat signature indicates a human male, six feet two, and 120lbs." The Red Queen stated.

"Scrawny guy." Matt said.

"How did he survive?" Rain voiced the question we all wanted to know.

"I can't say. My termination methods were very methodical." The artificial intelligence stated but realized all of us were giving her a look.

"Sorry."

"We should help him." Alice said.

"Forget it! He's miles away!" Spence shouted. Alice turned to Matt for support who looked sheepishly away.

_He better not have a crush on my Alice! _

"I don't know…If we make a detour like that we may never get out." He reasoned.

"Besides, he's doing fine by himself. He doesn't need our help." Spence said snidely when he noticed how Alice looked to Matt for assistance.

_Jealousy doesn't go well with your complexion, Spence._

We were walking along the access tunnel which was basically a sewer system underneath the facility with miles of pipes and cables along the ceiling.

"Jeaz, it stinks down here." I complained to myself, covering my nose while Matt patted me on the back.

"Try to hold out for a little long, okay?" He asked, I nodded.

"Here take one." I looked up to see Alice holding out some protein bars, Matt and I grabbed one for ourselves.

"This is stupid. We should've just gone back the way we came!" Spence complained, loudly before Rain slammed his body into the metal netting that cut off a specific sewer line.

"We have to keep moving. Those things are behind us. This is the only way to get out of here. Got it?" She asked, pissed off. Spence stared at her in surprise for a second before nodding. Rain released him then fingers were grabbing Spence from behind.

"Get them off of me!" He shouted. I turned to see the zombies coming from both directions.

"They're everywhere!" I shouted. Rain and Kaplan started shooting at the one's closest to us.

"The pipes! Everyone, go up!" Alice said. Matt went first then Spence, Alice was next then it was me. Kaplan and Rain were still firing from below when I noticed she got bit for another time and dropped her gun. Kaplan was making his way up to us when I noticed that the reanimated JD was staring down at Rain who finally noticed him. She whispered his name before he bit her neck.

"Rain!" I shouted. She pushed him away and fired a bullet between his eyes. Kaplan and Matt helped her onto the pipes where we rested for a few minutes. There had to be dozens of them down here. It was almost as if they could smell us but that wouldn't surprise me – we were their food source. Rain's hand wound was bleeding profusely, dripping out of the bite and into the horde down behind, it sent them into a frenzy, their arms reaching for more and more. I felt myself get sick as I stared into their dark but bright hungry eyes.

"You like that?" Rain whispered, I could feel the emotions emitting from her; hatred, disgust, anger, sympathy, all rolled into one. She squeezed her hand too deliberately drop more blood into their awaiting mouths which egged them on even more.

"Rain…Rain…Rain! Stop being stupid!" I shouted, snatching her hands away from the edge, her dark staring at me in wonder.

"You're being incredibly stupid. I guess I was wrong about you. You talk big but you're a coward. Are you really giving up?" I said, purposely trying to piss her off which worked. She glared at me then done at the horde.

"Fucking bastards." She said, Matt started to lead the way with Spencer and Rain following, Alice was in front of me, with made Kaplan the rear. We slowly worked our way along the crawlspaces and maneuvered through the cables when a low cry was heard from below. The dead was getting more impatient and aggressive, we were teasing them – we were only about a foot away from their fingers even when they jumped to reach us, it wasn't a enough.

"I feel like a piece of steak floating above a pack of wolves." I muttered angrily. I suppose I was equally afraid and pissed off about being someone's meal.

"We're almost there." Matt called over his shoulder.

From ahead I could see that the network of pipes split into two directions, one branch disappeared into a vent straight ahead while the second one was a smaller bundle of pipes going into a vent in the sidewall. Matt continued on straight so we passed the fork in the pipe road. Matt comes to a mesh screen that covered the entrance to the air shaft, he decided to use a knife to pry it away from the cavern wall when the screen comes off, slicing Matt's hand in the process.

"Shit!" He exclaimed when the screen fell into the horde below them; I disgustingly noticed that they were fighting over the droplets of blood that was on the screen.

"That's sick." I muttered, prying my eyes away from the scene. Alice passes beneath the support bracket when the entire bracket starts to sag.

"What's going on?" Alice shouted. Then a harsh metallic sound was heard when caused Rain and Kaplan to gasp.

"The supports are coming loose!" Spence shouted which caused Rain and Alice to go faster which didn't help, multiple bolts shoot free from the ceiling before the whole length of the piping went free and sagged into the hungry horde. Screamed while trying to kick and shove the dead fingers reaching around Kaplan and I.

"Adrienne!" I heard Alice vaguely shouted all I could see was hungry eyes staring almost eye-to-eye with me. Their fingers brushed against my legs and arms and I could feel myself tearing up.

_If I get eaten I swear I will haunt everyone who was involved in this!_

I kicked one of the dead residents in the face since he was trying to pull himself up on the fallen pipe.

"Hang on!" Matt shouted somewhere behind me. Kaplan was trying desperately to keep them from biting him; I could care less about getting scratched at the moment, I had no desire to feel teeth bite into my skin. Then suddenly I was yanked backwards away from the horde but Kaplan was still fighting.

"Kaplan! Grab my hand!" I shouted, trying to force myself to grow longer so he could reach but Kaplan slid down into the awaiting crowd but goes down firing at the ones closet to him, seconds later he remerged, dragging himself on the pipe near the side vent and I breathed a sigh of relief.

"I can't feel my legs." He said.

"We'll get to you somehow. We can swing these cables –" Alice was cut off when Kaplan spoke.

"I want you to go." He said, looking us dead in the eye.

"We're not leaving you." Alice denied.

"Yes, you are. You can't kill them all." He replied, he meant every word. The dead were already crawling up the pipe to reach him. Kaplan looked down at his bite-ridden legs.

"And I'm not going anywhere." He finished. I could feel the tears rolling down my face as I stared at him.

"Now!" He shouted, Alice looked away before following Spence while Matt pulled me by my arm towards them. I kept my eyes locked with Kaplan until I couldn't see his face anymore. My eyes saying:

_Don't even think about it. _

And he knew what I meant.

* * *

Surprise, surprise.

I recieved about five messages telling me to complete this story. So, I decided to give it another try but I am still creating another story.

I am creating another Resident Evil fanfiction though it's going to include more of the game characters than my other stories. It's still primary based on the movies. I am willing to allow you as the readers to submit your own characters to be apart of the story though I have restrictions for a few of the positions as well as the descriptions. Ages must be between 23-30. Beware that there is a possibility that your character may die down the road but I will tell you before that happens.

**B.S.T.F** - Bioterrorism Sercurity Task Force (**I own**)

Established by a group of the elite members of the Umbrella Resistance during the early 2000s right after Jill Valentine and Carlos Olivera with public with the Raccoon City Outbreak footage. The B.S.A.A is later formed to become the overall organization while the B.S.T.F became the elite members who have personal encountered Umbrella's bioweaponry. There are approximately twenty-four members of the B.S.T.F

The form is on my profile just PM.


End file.
